Besos de vampiro
by Nalshay Bijinhana
Summary: En el aburrido pueblo de Konoha jamás ocurre nada interesante o emocionante. Hasta que llegan dos personas excepcionalmente particulares. Fic Naruino, AU. CAPI 7 UP!
1. Pequeño monstruo

_ ¿Alguien se atrevió a entrar aquí?

En fin xD ya que entraste, este fic es NaruIno… una pareja que me parece de lo mas adorable, y me encanta 3. La historia esta basada en "Besos de vampiro" (buenísimo el libro!), escrito por **Ellen Schreiber**, por lo que, básicamente, la historia no me pertenece. Dejare el titulo y los capítulos con sus mismos nombres, pero tal vez haré varios del libro. Por cierto, esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Ino.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, la historia Besos de vampiro tampoco, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Ellen Schreiber. Nada me pertenece excepto el hermano de Ino xD.

**Summary: **En el aburrido pueblo de Konoha jamás ocurre nada interesante o emocionante. Hasta que llegan dos personas excepcionalmente particulares. Fic Naruino, AU.

**Besos de vampiro**

**Capitulo 1: Pequeño monstruo**

Ocurrió por primera vez a mis cinco años. Yo coloreaba muy tranquilamente mi cuaderno lleno de extraños dibujos de mis padres, collages hechos de papeles de colores muy brillantes y variados pegados entre si, y las respuestas a preguntas escritas por la profesora Kurenai. (Color favorito, mascotas, mejor amigo, nombre de padre y madre,…) Mis compañeros de clase y yo estábamos formando un semicírculo en la diminuta sala de lectura.

-Dime, Lee, ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?-Pregunto la profesora Kurenai, una vez contestadas las otras preguntas.

-¡Bombero!-Contesto enérgicamente el chico de cabello negro y ojos grandes.

-¿Y tú, Hinata?-

-Pues… Enfermera-Contesto dócilmente Hinata Hyuuga.

La profesora Kurenai pregunto lo mismo al resto de la clase. Policías, astronautas, doctores, futbolistas, actores y cantantes eras la mayoría de las respuestas, hasta que me toco a mí.

-Ino, ¿Tu qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor?-Pregunto ella mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos rojos. Yo no conteste-¿Doctora?-Pregunto, y yo negué con la cabeza-¿Actriz?-

-No-oh-Dije cantarinamente.

-¿Entonces que?-Pregunto la profesora Kurenai, ya irritada. Lo pensé por un momento.

-Quiero ser…-

-¿Si?

-Quiero ser… ¡Vampiro!-Casi lo grite, haciendo que varias personas se sobresaltaran. Luego sonreí. Los asombrados compañeros y profesora me miraron con ojos como platos. Por un momento creí que se iban a reír, y tal vez así fue. Los niños que se sentaban junto a mi comenzaron a apartarse lentamente de mi. Y así fue toda mi infancia, todos se apartaban de mí al ver a alguien extraño y desconocido.

Mis padres eran dos almas gemelas que no podían dejar atrás los sesenta: amor verdadero mezclado con drogas, olor a frambuesa y música de la época. Imagino a mi madre y padre como una chica descalza con vaqueros recortados, un top escotado y collares abrazada a un chico bronceado de pelo largo, sin afeitar, con gafas a lo Elton John, chaleco de cuero, pantalones de campana y sandalias. Creo que tuvieron suerte de que no saliera más excéntrica. ¡Podría haber querido ser un hombre lobo hippie con abalorios en el pelo! Pero de algún modo acabé por obsesionarme con los vampiros.

Tras traerme al mundo, mis padres dejaron de tener la mirada tan perdida. Vendieron la furgoneta hippie donde vivían y compraron un pequeño apartamento. Solíamos jugar mientras comíamos twinkies y luego nos quedábamos viendo películas de Drácula y Batman hasta muy entrada la noche.

Tiempo después, yo solía acariciar la barriga de mi mamá, la cual, con el tiempo, se hacia mas grande y producía sonidos extraños. Pensé que daría a luz a una sustancia viscosa, pero todo cambio cuando nació "el raro". El había dañado nuestras veladas de twinkies y películas hasta tarde. A partir de entonces, mamá y papá se iban a dormir temprano y esa cosa que mis padres habían llamado "Hotaru", se la pasaba protestando y llorando toda la noche.

De repente, me encontraba sola. Únicamente Drácula –El Drácula de la televisión- era mi compañía. Mis padres estaban más interesados en el raro… dándole de comer, cambiando sus pañales, calmando su desesperante llanto.

Y por si eso fuera poco, un día me enviaron a un lugar lejos de mi apartamento, sin Drácula y sin twinkies. Un lugar lleno de niños y niñas de mi misma edad. Le habían llamado "Jardín de infancia".

-Ellos serán amigos tuyos-Trato de tranquilizarme mi madre, mientras que yo me aferraba a ella como si mi vida se fuera en ello. Luego, se fue, con el raro en brazos, dejándome junto a una linda señorita, la cual, si no había escuchado mal, se llamaba Kurenai. Pasé toda la mañana coloreando en un pequeño libro, sin prestar demasiada atención a los demás. Ese día me alegre de ver al raro cuando mi madre, finalmente, fue a buscarme.

Aquella noche, me encontré tratando de besar los labios de Drácula, pegando mis labios a la televisión.

-Ino, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? ¡Mañana tienes que ir al colegio!-Me reprocho mi madre.

-¿Qué?-Exclame-¡Pero si yo creía que tenia que ir una sola vez!-

-No, querida, ¡Si tienes que ir todos los días!-

_Todos los días, _esa frase resonó miles de veces en mi cabeza. ¡Eso era mi infierno personal!. Esa noche el raro no pudo competir con mis lamentos y lloros. Desee que más nunca amaneciera, pero logre ver como el sol salía lentamente del horizonte, y yo tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza, y, obviamente, tuve que volver al infernal lugar.

Quería conseguir alguien con quien congeniar, pero no lo conseguí, ni en la casa, ni en el colegio. Mis padres ya no eran los mismos, ni tampoco teníamos "fiestas" de twinkies. En la escuela, prefería cantar bajito alguna canción de rock en lugar de una de esas tontas canciones infantiles.

A mitad de curso, trate de convertirme en vampiro. Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de ojos negros y cabello de igual color y perfectamente peinado fue mi objetivo. Me odiaba, porque era la única que no le temía. Los niños y adultos le obedecían y temían, porque su padre era el dueño de la mayoría de los terrenos donde se encontraban sus casas.

Estábamos en el patio, de pie junto a la canasta de baloncesto, cuando pellizqué la piel de su bracito tan fuerte que creí que la sangre saldría a borbotones. Se puso colorado como un pimiento. Permanecí inmóvil y esperé. Sasuke temblaba de ira y sus ojos rezumaban venganza mientras yo le sonreía maliciosamente. Entonces dejó la huella de sus dientes en mi mano expectante. La profesora Kurenai tuvo que obligarle a sentarse junto al muro de la escuela y yo bailé felizmente por todo el patio esperando transformarme en un murciélago.

—Esa Ino es extraña —oí que le decía la profesora Kurenai a otra profesora, mientras yo pasaba dando saltos al lado del lloroso Sasuke, quien ahora descargaba su ira contra el suelo. Le lancé un agradecido beso con mi mano mordida y mostré la herida con orgullo mientras me subía al columpio. Ahora podría volar, ¿verdad? Aunque necesitaría algo que me hiciera coger mucha velocidad. Me subí al columpio, planeando alcanzar las esponjosas nubes. Cuando salté, el oxidado columpio empezó a arquearse. Tenía planeado volar a través del patio hasta alcanzar al sorprendido Sasuke. Sin embargo, me precipité al fango, lastimándome aún más mi mano mordida. Lloré más por el hecho de no poseer poderes sobrenaturales como los de mis héroes de televisión que por mi carne palpitante. Con el mordisco envuelto en un trapo con hielo, la profesora Kurenai me sentó contra la pared para que descansara mientras Sasuke, el mocoso mimado, jugaba con total libertad. Me lanzó un beso burlón y dijo "Gracias". Le saqué la lengua y le dediqué un insulto que había oído alguna vez. La profesora Kurenai me hizo entrar inmediatamente. Me hicieron entrar muchas veces durante mis recreos infantiles. Mi destino era tomarme un descanso de mis descansos.

**Fin del primer capitulo**

¿Reviews?


	2. Konohakagure

Hola de nuevo! Well, no puedo creer que me hayan dejado reviews 3 Etto, al anónimo **naruinolove**, bueno…. Había avisado desde el principio que la historia no era mía xD aunque bueno, realmente tienen razón tu y **nico haruka**, así que tratare de escribir los capis lo mayor posible, modificados con mi forma de escribir e ideas diferentes a las de la escritora original de la historia ^^ gracias por sus comentarios.

Agradecimientos a **H.W,** **ETOLPLOW-KUN, naruinolove,** **nico haruka, Ander'Fiield, Kira-Neko-chan y ANONIMO** por sus valiosos reviews =D

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, la historia Besos de vampiro tampoco, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Ellen Schreiber. Nada me pertenece excepto el hermano de Ino xD.

**Summary: **En el aburrido pueblo de Konoha jamás ocurre nada interesante o emocionante. Hasta que llegan dos personas excepcionalmente particulares. Fic Naruino, AU.

**Besos de vampiro**

**Capitulo 2: Konohakagure**

Konoha era un pueblillo totalmente deprimente. Y es que, ¡Por Dios!, tal y como decía mi amigo Shikamaru, ¡El clima es patético! Siempre soleado. En Konoha no viven más de 10.000 personas. Y es que, ¿Quién quisiera vivir allí? En un pueblecillo simple lleno rodeado de montañas, un bosque a lo lejos y campo. El tren, que pasa siempre a las 8:10, separa lo correcto de lo incorrecto, los campos de cultivo de los campos de golf, los tractores de los carritos de golf.

En Konoha, el Palacio de Justicia se ubica al norte de mi hogar, en la Plaza Mayor. No me he metido en suficientes líos aun para que me arrastren allí. En la plaza, también se ubican tiendas, una agencia de viajes y un cine. En fin, el único lugar emocionante, es un viejo edificio aislado, donde dicen que vivió un chico-demonio, y que, por ello, el lugar esta maldito.

En toda Konoha, solo tengo dos amigos: Sakura Haruno, mi mejor amiga, una chica de granja aun menos popular que yo y Shikamaru Nara, un chico genio, pero perezoso; podría ser popular, pero siempre ha dicho que no le interesan esas cosas, le parecen realmente problemáticas.

Conocí a Sakura en el primer grado de primaria, esperaba a que mi madre fuera a recogerme al colegio, cuando vi a una chiquilla de extraño cabello rosa que lloraba como un bebé. Era una de las pocas niñas granjeras que estudiaba conmigo y se sentaba unos cuantos puestos detrás de mí.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Me atreví a preguntar.

-¡Mamá se ha olvidado de mi!-Dijo, con su carita llena de lágrimas

-Por supuesto que no-

-Claro que si, ¡Nunca llega tan tarde!-

-No lo creo. Puede haber un atasco en la calle-

-¿Tu crees?-Me pregunto, secándose las lagrimitas.

-¡Por supuesto! O, tal vez, esta comprando el almuerzo y hay muchas personas en el mercado-

-¿Haría eso?-

-Claro, tienen que comer después de todo, ¿No?-Le mostré una pequeña sonrisa-Así que no te preocupes, pronto estará aquí-

Unos minutos después, apareció un pequeño automóvil con una madre apenada.

-Mi mamá dice que podrías venir a mi casa el sábado, si te apetece-Me dijo al día siguiente, en el descanso.

Claro, nadie jamás me había invitado a su casa. Ni Sakura ni yo éramos tímidas, pero éramos realmente impopulares, por lo que acepte gustosa su invitación.

A Shikamaru, por otra parte, le conocí el segundo día de clases de tercer grado. Dibujaba atrás de mi cuaderno de notas en una aburrida clase de problemas matemáticos. La profesora preguntaba las respuestas de los problemas que había puesto en la clase pasada, el día anterior.

-Yamanaka-Llamo mi atención-¿Podrías decirme la respuesta del problema numero cuatro?-

Yo, me quede en blanco. No tenia idea y no había echo la tarea. A mi lado, se sentaba Shikamaru. Me miro unos momentos y luego puso su cuaderno de notas al borde de su mesilla, señalándome disimuladamente la respuesta que me habían pedido. Luego de dar mi respuesta (correcta, por cierto), comencé a hablarle a Shikamaru. Terminamos siendo muy amigos.

Siempre fui la chica que llegaba tarde a clases, llevaba gafas de sol en clases o tenia mi propia opinión en todo (cosa que era realmente raro en Konoha).

Sakura tenia un patio trasero donde siempre, ella, Shikamaru y yo jugábamos, corríamos y nos hinchábamos de rojas y jugosas manzanas cuando teníamos hambre. Era divertido pasar buenos ratos con chicos que me aceptaran.

Cuando no jugaba con Shikamaru y Sakura, solía vestirme de morado, o negro, pintarme las uñas con esmalte negro y leer libros sobre vampiros. ¿Atuendos que normalmente solía llevar? Mini faldas, camisas algo descotadas y botas. Siempre frecuentaba llevar un suéter negro con tiernas orejas de gato en el gorro. Suéter que, por cierto, aguanto burlas de los tontos de mi colegio y bromas inocentes de Shikamaru.

**Fin del segundo capitulo**

¿Reviews owo?

Pondré el próximo capitulo el lunes. Oh, por cierto, si hay algún error ortográfico, de redacción, etc. avísenme, ya que le doy una miradita por encimita al fic y luego lo publico así mismo xD


	3. Puré de monstruo

Hola una vez mas!

Pues, bueno, primero que nada, me alegro de que les este gustando mi fic. Quiero agradecer a **Andeer'Fiield, Ellie-Kino, akane0arwen5, ANONIMO, Grimmjow-reypantera, Eternal Tears of Sorrow y DragFire** por sus reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, la historia Besos de vampiro tampoco, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Ellen Schreiber. Nada me pertenece excepto el hermano de Ino xD.

**Summary: **En el aburrido pueblo de Konoha jamás ocurre nada interesante o emocionante. Hasta que llegan dos personas excepcionalmente particulares. Fic Naruino, AU.

**Besos de vampiro**

**Capitulo 3: Puré de monstruo**

Mis dulces dieciséis. ¿Por qué solo le dicen dulces a los dieciséis? ¿No deberían de ser todos los cumpleaños dulces? Eso siempre me había confundido

En Konoha celebran mis dieciséis, como cualquier otro día.

El día comenzó con "el raro", al cual ahora llamaba "nerd", gritaba en mi oído "Levanta, Ino. No querrás llegar tarde al colegio el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿Eh?", mientras yo me despertaba de mala gana. Que el se hubiera saltado un año del colegio, era el primero de su salón y siempre inventara algo que experimentar, una cuenta difícil que calcular o una computadora averiada que arreglar, no significaba que yo fuera así. No se como dos personas tan diferentes pueden ser hijos de los mismos padres. Tal vez, aquel par de rubios que me habían criado eran mis padres, en cambio, con Hotaru, mi madre había tenido algo con el bibliotecario.

Me arrastre fuera de la cama y fui directo al baño a cepillarme. Luego de tomar una rápida y relajante ducha, me vestí con una mini falda y una camiseta violeta, amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta y tome mi suéter con mis adoradas orejas de gato. Luego, delinee mis ojos con lápiz negro.

Cuando baje a la cocina, no pude evitar fijarme en dos pasteles con rosas blancas hechas de dulces para adornar pasteles. Uno tenia forma de uno y el otro, de seis. No pude evitar marcar el seis con mi dedo y luego llevarme dicho dedo lleno de crema pastelera blanca a la boca.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Exclamo mi madre en cuanto me vio, mientras besaba mi mejilla-Esa es para la noche-Señalo el pastel con forma de uno-Pero puedes comer la otra ahora-Me dijo, mientras me tendía un paquetito.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ino!-Dijo mi padre, besándome la mejilla también.

-Apuesto a que no saben lo que me están dando-Bromee.

-No, pero estoy seguro que costo mucho-Respondió mi padre.

Sacudí un poco el paquete y oí un pequeño repiqueteo. ¡Tal vez eran las llaves de mi auto! Después de todo, eran mis dieciséis.

-Quise comprarte algo especial, querida-Comento mi madre.

Rasgué el papel de regalo emocionada, esperando un regalo realmente especial. Levante la tapa de caja de joyería y me encontré con un collar de perlas.

-Todas las chicas tienen un collar así para ocasiones especiales-Sonrió mi mamá.

Trate de forzar una sonrisa, no muy convincente, por cierto. Realmente odio las perlas.

-Gracias-Me disponía a guardar el collar, pero como vi la desilusión en el rostro de mis padres, decidí probármelo.

-Te queda genial-Dijo mi padre con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, lo guardare para una ocasión realmente especial-

Momentos después, el timbre sonó y fui a abrir. Eran Sakura y Shikamaru.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Gritaron a la vez.

-No tenían que comprar nada-Dije avergonzada, mientras Sakura me tendía un pequeño paquetito con papel azul y plateado y Shikamaru, una bolsita de regalo negra.

-Nos dices eso cada año, Ino-Dijo Shikamaru-Además, eres nuestra mejor amiga, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?-

-A propósito, hoy vi una furgoneta en el viejo edificio-Me comento Sakura.

-¡No inventes!-Dije, emocionada-¿Al fin alguien se mudo?-

-Eso parece, pero solo traían escritorios, sillas, relojes de abuelo, cajas y cajones enormes. Además, tenían un hijo adolescente. Era rubio y muy guapo-Susurro mi pelirrosa amiga.

-Naah, seguro que será aburrido-Dije-Bueno, espero que no remodelen la casa y quiten las telarañas.

-Oigan, dejen de chismear. Sakura, deja que Ino abra sus regalos-Dijo repentinamente Shikamaru.

-¡Ups! Se me olvido-

Rasgue primero el regalo de Sakura. Era un collar de cuero negro con un dije de murciélago.

-¡Lo amo!-Grite emocionada mientras la abrazaba.

Luego, abrí la bolsita negra de regalo de Shikamaru. Dentro, se hallaba un llaverito con forma de gato y un pequeño cuaderno de notas negro con dibujos de muñequitos góticos. Un detalle que me hizo sonreír.

-Me encanta, Shika-Le dije emocionada, mientras me lanzaba a su cuello a abrazarlo.

Mis padres nos veían desde la cocina.

-La próxima vez le regalamos dinero-Oí decir a mi padre.

-¡Perlas!-Susurre a mis amigos mientras salíamos de casa.

**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o**

Estaba en clases de gimnasia con una camiseta negra, shorts y zapatos deportivos negros, en vez de los blancos requeridos. No logro comprender. ¿Es que tener uniforme blanco te hace ser mejor atleta?

-Ino, hoy no estoy de humor para enviarte al director. ¿Por qué no traes el uniforme obligatorio?-Dijo el profesor Iruka, acariciando su sien.

-¡Es mi cumpleaños, profesor! Al menos hoy debería de darme un descanso-

-Bueno, solo por hoy-Dijo, exasperado-Y no porque sea tu cumpleaños, sino porque no estoy de humor de enviarte a la oficina.

Sonreí a Sakura, mientras me acercaba a ella y nos dirigíamos lentamente hacia el gimnasio, seguidas muy de cerca por Iruka.

-¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Seguramente en la azotea. Sabes que asiste solo a cuatro de las quince doce clases de deportes que hay en un trimestre-Dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Sasuke Uchiha, mi enemigo de la infancia y su amigo Neji, nos seguían. Andaban peinados perfectamente, con sus uniformes sin una arruga y sonrisa de suficiencia. Niños ricos y mimados que se creían lo mejor. Sabían que eran guapos, y me enfermaba lo engreídos que eran.

-¡Dulces dieciséis-Dijo Sasuke, obviamente oyendo por casualidad (¿O tal vez no?) mi conversación con el profesor Iruka-¡Que encantador! Apenas madura el amor, ¿No crees, Neji?-

-Si, amigo-Convino Neji.

-Pero, tal vez hay una razón para que ella no vista de blanco, porque el blanco es para las vírgenes, ¿Verdad, Ino?-Imagine su sonrisa suficiente que me sacaba de mis casillas, pero preferí no decirle nada.

Aunque claro, el era guapísimo, de ello no había ninguna duda. Sus profundos ojos negros hacían que te derritieras con solo mirarlos y su cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado le daba su encanto. El tenía una chica para cada día de la semana. Es un chico malo, pero un chico malo y rico.

Sakura y yo nos sentamos en el suelo del gimnasio, mientras que Sasuke y Neji calentaban cerca de nosotras antes de comenzar a trotar veinte minutos, como en cada clase.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo pasaran tu cumpleaños tu y la granjera Sakura?-Me pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona-¿Estarán en tu casa tiradas en un sillón mientras no consiguen nada que ver en la televisión? ¡No! ¡Ya se! ¡Estarán colocando anuncios en la calle que digan "Chica monstruo busca vampiro que pase con ella la eternidad"!-Las personas presentes rieron ante tal comentario.

-No, pensábamos colarnos en la fiesta que va a dar Neji en su mansión, así, al menos, tendrán personas interesantes-Dije, restándole importancia.

Todos quedaron en shock ante tal comentario. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y casi pude leer su mente _"¿En que me estas metiendo ahora?"_ Nunca hemos asistido a las tontas fiestas de Neji. Ni nos habían invitado, y si lo hubieran hecho, no habríamos ido. Al menos yo.

Todos esperaban la reacción de Sasuke.

-Claro, pueden venir. Pero recuerda, chica monstruo, ¡Nosotros tomamos cerveza, no sangre!-

Las personas volvieron a reír.

En seguida, el profesor nos indico que comenzáramos a trotar en la pista. Sakura y yo caminamos, haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones del profesor.

-¡No podemos ir a la fiesta de Neji,-Dijo ella-imagínate que planearan hacer contra nosotras!-

-Oh, vamos, Saku. Son mis dieciséis, después de todo. Se supone que los dulces dieciséis no se olvidan, ¿No?-

**Fin del capitulo 3**

Dejen reviews x3 los reviews hacen que el autoestima de una persona se eleve xD.

Próximo capi el viernes.

Recuerden, cualquier errorcito me lo notifican ;)


	4. Una luz en la ventana

Hola una vez mas! Me alegro muchisimo que les este gustando el fic 3.

Agradecimientos a **Eternal Tears of Sorrow, DragFire, akane0arwen5, Oonigiri, ETOPLOW-KUN, darkmasterzero, Grimmjow-reypantera nico haruka y dark groW ** por sus valiosos reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, la historia Besos de vampiro tampoco, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Ellen Schreiber. Nada me pertenece excepto el hermano de Ino xD.

**Summary: **En el aburrido pueblo de Konoha jamás ocurre nada interesante o emocionante. Hasta que llegan dos personas excepcionalmente particulares. Fic Naruino, AU.

**Besos de vampiro**

**Capitulo 4: Una luz en la ventana**

Todavía sudadas por los deportes, Sakura y yo buscamos a Shikamaru para ir en su automóvil a nuestras casas. Desde que se lo habían regalado por su decimosexto cumpleaños, se había ofrecido a llevarnos a casa. De camino a mi casa, pasábamos junto al abandonado edificio. Estaba comenzando a anochecer y note algo que nunca había visto: una luz en la ventana.

Un momento… ¡Las ventanas! ¡Ya no estaban cubiertas!

-¡Miren, chicos!-Grite con entusiasmo mientas señalaba la ventana encendida. ¡Era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños! Notaba una figura en la última planta del edificio, mirando las primeras estrellas que aparecían en el cielo.

-¡No puede ser, Ino! ¡En realidad allí viven fantasmas!-Dijo Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos y se aferraba a mi brazo izquierdo.

-Pues entonces es un fantasma con estilo-Nos interrumpió Shikamaru. Nosotras lo miramos sin entender-Porque éste fantasma conduce un bonito Porsche verde-

Entonces nos fijamos en un Porsche aparcado junto a la puerta principal del edificio.

-¡Vayamos!-Dije, excitada.

-Ino, eso suena problemático-

-¡Es cierto lo que dice Shika! ¡Estoy atrasada para la cena! ¡Y estamos el doble de atrasados para la fiesta de Neji!-

-Te encanta Neji, ¿No, Sakura?-Bromee, mirando aun la ultima planta del edificio, pero la luz se apago repentinamente. Entonces volvi la mirada hacia Sakura y la vi con las mejillas rojas-¡Te gusta! ¡Y dices que yo soy rara y que el hecho que a Shika le guste una porrista es anormal!-

Vi como las mejillas de Shikamaru se enrojecieron un tanto y siguió conduciendo.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me baje de un salto del auto y me despedí. Quedamos en vernos una hora después para ir a la fiesta. Abrí la puerta principal de mi casa y vi que la cena estaba a punto de comenzar. Me senté en la silla más cercana.

-Vi un Porsche estacionado en el edificio-Informe, cuando todos se sentaron a comer.

-Oí que son una familia algo extraña-Dijo el chico nerd.

-Quizá tienen una hija de tu edad. Pero, seria del tipo de chica que no se mete en problemas-Agregó mi madre

-Así no me serviría, mamá-Dije

-Tal vez ella tenga un padre con el que pueda jugar tenis-Dijo mi papá, esperanzado.

-Quienquiera que sea, se tendrá que librar de las cajas y espejos viejos-Dije por lo bajo.

-¿Qué cajas viejas?-Pregunto mi madre-¡Ino! ¡No me digas que entraste en el edificio!-

-Solo es algo que escuche-Dije, nerviosa. Era obvio que había entrado. Fue una vez, cuando tenia doce años.

-¡Ino!-Dijo mi madre con el típico tono acusatorio de las madres.

Al parecer, nadie había visto a los nuevos propietarios del edificio. Era interesante tener un misterio para variar. La aburrida y monótona Konoha necesita cosas interesantes.

Comí apresuradamente y luego subí a mi cuarto a darme una ducha rápida. Tome un sencillo pero lindo vestido color negro de algodón, mis Converse negros, mi sueter y el collar que Sakura me había regalado hacía unas cuantas horas. Deje mi cabello suelto y no use ni un gramo de maquillaje. Por ultimo, antes de salir, tome mi celular, mis llaves y salí a encontrarme con Shikamaru y Sakura.

Neji Hyuga vive en la mejor parte de Konoha, en una lujosa mansión. Shikamaru, Sakura y yo llegamos tarde, pero nos incorporamos rápidamente en la fiesta como si fuéramos estrellas de cine en una entrega de premios, o algo así. Sakura se aferraba a mi brazo como si fuera al dentista.

-No te preocupes, Saku, es solo una fiesta-Trate de tranquilizarla, pero fue en vano.

Pero yo sabía porque ella estaba nerviosa. Me sostenía ridículamente mientras que yo aparentaba estar perfectamente cuando podríamos estar en mi casa viendo televisión. ¿Por qué los ricos siempre tienen que estar divirtiéndose? ¿Porque la sala de Neji era mas grande que la primera planta de mi casa? ¿Porque no usábamos ropa de moda? ¿O tenía que quedarme en mi casa en mi decimosexto cumpleaños?

Sakura y yo vimos como Shika se quedaba hablando con la porrista un año mayor que nosotros, la cual le gustaba, Temari Sabaku no. Las personas se apartaban cuando Sakura y yo pasábamos, y se nos quedaban viendo con desaprobación. Sabía que era inútil hablar con cualquier persona.

El olor a cigarrillos y a cerveza lleno mis pulmones, y fue entonces cuando vimos a Neji.

-¡No puedo creer que hayan venido!-Dijo, sorprendido-Tomaría una foto, pero no se si tu serias visible-No era tan cruel como Sasuke, pero también me bromeaba al respecto-Las cervezas están fuera, ¿Quieren que les muestre el camino?-

Sakura estaba aterrada. Por primera vez Neji se dirigía a ella. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Neji rió bajito.

-¿Y tu?-Me pregunto

-No, gracias-Le respondí con una sonrisilla. Se encogió de hombros y fue hacia un grupo de chicos. Me dirigí al lugar donde estaban los discos. No vi nada interesante y fui al baño donde se había encerrado mi amiga. La puerta estaba abierta y dentro estaba vacío. No la vi por ningún lado y luego me senté en un amplio sillón. Cerca, se hallaba un grupo de porristas, me miraron con desprecio y se largaron, dejándome sola. O, al menos, eso creía yo.

-Hola, chica atractiva monstruo-Susurro una voz cerca de mi oído. Era Sasuke. Estaba inclinado hacia mí, con una cerveza en la mano. Me miro de arriba abajo y paro un segundo mas mirando donde terminaba el corto vestido y el escote delantero que tenia-Estas muy guapa, chica monstruo-Dijo, con una sonrisilla traviesa-Nunca he besado a una chica gótica-

-Tu nunca haz besado a una chica antes-Dije, para luego ponerme de pie y caminar lo más lejos posible del pesado chico.

Entonces, cuando creía que ya lo había perdido, me tomo del brazo y beso mis labios. No lo puedo negar, es un excelente besador. Tampoco me molestó. Era guapo, alto, con buen físico y unos espectaculares ojos. Por un momento pensé que era una broma, pues Sasuke nunca me había tocado, y mucho menos besado. La única vez fue en aquella oportunidad que me mordió la mano. Pero la forma en la que me besaba… ternura y pasión a la vez, evaporo mis dudas. Entonces, me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la puerta trasera, me bajó y pasamos hacia un pequeño bosque.

-¿Te da miedo la oscuridad, chica monstruo?-

-No, disfruto de ella-

Entonces, me empujo contra un árbol y comenzó a besarme en serio.

-¡Siempre quise besar a un vampiro!-Dijo el

-Y yo siempre quise besar a un tonto-El río y volvió a besarme.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos juntos?-

-¿Qué?

-O sea, ¿Cuando estemos en el colegio nos tomaremos de manos, nos besaremos y todo eso?-

-Si, como sea-

Entonces caí en cuenta. Era puro deseo, y luego alardearía frente a sus amigos por haber "tenido a la chica monstruo" por un momento me enojé, pero luego se me ocurrió una gran idea. Sonreí maliciosamente mientras sentía como las manos de Sasuke se colaban bajo el vestido y tocaba mi pecho suavemente.

-Espera, ven conmigo-Dije. Tome su mano y lo introduje mas en el bosque. Llegamos a un lugar que estaba bastante oscuro. Sabía que el no veía nada. Mis hábitos nocturnos me han acostumbrado a detallar todo mejor en la oscuridad. No era como un gato, sino algo cercano.

-No puedo ver-

-Esto es perfecto-Dije, sonriendo.

El me abrazo fuertemente. No porque me amara, sino porque estaba muerto de miedo. Era patético.

Entonces, comenzó a besarme y a acariciarme. Beso todas las partes de mi cara e incluso toco mi pequeña parte trasera. No le tomo demasiado tiempo encontrar el final del vestido, para tratar de quitármelo.

-No, tu primero-Le dije

Traía una camisa con cuello de V y debajo, una camiseta. Se las quito rápidamente y las tiro en el suelo.

Sentí su pecho delante de mi. Era suave, liso y musculoso.

-Ahora tu, te deseo tanto-

-Yo también-Respondí, rodando mis ojos.

Me deslice hacia abajo y quite sus zapatos y calcetines. El se quito el resto.

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Tengo frío!-

-Espera un minuto, no quiero que me veas desnuda-

-¡No puedo ver nada, Ino!-Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre.

Tenía al frente a un chico hermoso, en buena forma y desnudo. En mis manos, tenía su ropa: camisa, camiseta, pantalones, zapatos, calcetines y ropa interior. ¿Qué haría una chica?

Pues esta chica corrió. Corrió tan rápido, que sintió que en algún momento tropezaría con algún árbol. Corrí como si hubiera cumplido a la perfección las clases del profesor Iruka.

Llegue a la mansión de Neji unos minutos después. Conseguí una bolsa negra en el suelo, como si alguien la hubiera dejado allí. La tome y puse la ropa de Sasuke dentro.

Corrí dentro de la casa y tropecé con Sakura. La tome de un brazo, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida.

-¡Ino! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡No te conseguía por ningún lado!-

-Luego te digo, ahora tenemos que irnos. ¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?-Pregunte.

Sakura me señalo un enorme sillón, donde estaba Shikamaru besándose con Temari. Me dirigí hacia el y lo tome del brazo. Temari me miro incrédula.

-Lo siento, Temari. Te lo devuelvo mañana-Dije, y lleve a rastras a Shika y a Saku hacia el auto.

-¡Ino! ¿No viste que estaba besándome con la chica mas hermosa del colegio?-

-Shika, tenemos que irnos-Dije

Shikamaru comenzó a conducir, de mal humor. Fue entonces cuando Sakura se fijo en la bolsa negra que llevaba.

-¿Qué hay allí, Ino?-

-Basura-Dije, mirándola de reojo. No me creyó-De acuerdo, juguetee con Sasuke Uchiha-

Shikamaru freno y Sakura me miro incrédula.

-¡Tu no podrías!-Comenzo Shikamaru.

-¡No puede ser!-Le siguió Sakura.

-No, no, lo digo literalmente. No hicimos nada. Tengo la ropa para probarlo-Le enseñe la camisa.

Sakura y yo reímos y chillamos, y escuche a Shikamaru decir _"Hay que ver que eres problemática, Ino", _entonces, pasamos cerca del edificio abandonado de nuevo y volvi a ver la luz de la ultima planta encendida.

Eran unos dieciséis que recordaría toda mi vida.

Y Sasuke también

**Fin del cuarto capitulo**

Dejen reviews :D

Recuerden, cualquier error me lo notifican ;)


	5. ¡Feliz Halloween!

Hola, niños y niñas :) que tal? Todo bien? Bueno, me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado la bromita que le hizo Ino a Sasuke ^^ que les puedo decir? Yo ame esa parte del libro xD buenop, en este capitulo uni dos capis del libro.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, la historia Besos de vampiro tampoco, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Ellen Schreiber. Nada me pertenece excepto el hermano de Ino xD.

**Summary: **En el aburrido pueblo de Konoha jamás ocurre nada interesante o emocionante. Hasta que llegan dos personas excepcionalmente particulares. Fic Naruino, AU.

**Besos de vampiro**

**Capitulo 5: Feliz Halloween**

La historia de Sasuke desnudo se esparció por toda la escuela al día siguiente, aunque todos tenían una versión diferente de la historia. Solo el menor de los Uchiha sabia que había pasado. Aunque, el les hizo creer a sus amigotes que todo aquello había sucedido por culpa de una porrista. Yo solo sonreía.

Sasuke ya no me molestaba. Es mas, ni me veía. La chica gótica de la clase le había quitado sus pertenencias, después de todo. Pero de alguna forma se las tenía que devolver, ¿Verdad?

Todo comenzó con el zapato izquierdo. Lo había dejado colgado en mi locker, mucho antes de que comenzaran las clases. Al principio, nadie se había percatado de ello, pero al día siguiente, ya no estaba. Ahora era el momento de que alguien más lo notara, además del buen Sasu. Unos días después, colgué el zapato derecho de la misma forma, pero esta vez puse una nota: _"¿Se te perdió algo, Uchiha?"_. Esa vez escuche unas risitas de quienes pasaban por allí. No sabían a quien pertenecía el locker, pero pronto lo sabrían.

Cada semana había alguna prenda de Sasuke en mi locker. Un calcetín, el otro, la camiseta… Para el momento en que colgué los pantalones, la gente ya sabia a quien pertenecía el locker. Repentinamente, yo era una chica popular. Excepto a opinión de Sasuke, claro. Pero me sentía segura. Resultaría sospechoso que algo malo me pasara…

Pero una día, Sasuke trato de amenazarme.

-Te pateare el trasero, chica monstruo-Me dijo un día. Tomo mi mandíbula y la apretó fuertemente, y yo no podía evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

-Anda a patear balones, idiota-Le dije, tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

-Cierto, y deja de molestar-Dijo Shikamaru, que estaba a mi lado.

-Déjala, Sasuke. Le haces daño-Dijo Neji repentinamente. Su tono era serio y me miraba con algo de preocupación. Al ver que el no se movía ni un milímetro, lo separo de mi.

-¡Nunca dejarás de ser una rara!-Me grito, tratando de acercarse a mi, pero Neji lo agarro de ambos brazos.

-Vamos, Sasuke-Cuando se disponían a irse, Neji volteo rápidamente y me guiño un ojo. Solo le regale una sonrisilla. Sakura, que estaba a mi lado, estuvo a punto de desmayarse y Shikamaru solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Tiempo después, fue el gran final. Muchos personas rodeaban mi locker, la mayoría de ellas reían a carcajadas. Y, es que no era para menos: los calzoncillos Calvin Klean reposaban en mi locker, puestos de una manera cuidadosa, junto con una nota: _"El blanco es para vírgenes, ¿Verdad, Sasuke?"_.

TODOS lo vieron.

Al día siguiente, en mi locker apareció una nota que yo no había escrito. _"Ino, eres un horror"_, escrito con pintura negra. Sonreí abiertamente. Era la primera vez que Sasuke me hacia un cumplido.

Halloween, mi día favorito de todo el año. El único día que sentía que encajaba. Las personas siempre me hacían cumplidos este día. Los vecinos, por otra parte, no esperaban mas bromas de mías, pero, este año, decidí disfrazarme.

Tome algunas cosas de mi madre y fui a una tienda a la que jamás frecuentaba. Recogí mi cabello rubio en una coleta y listones rosas, me puse una camiseta deportiva rosa y un suéter que se usa para jugar tenis; una falda rosa clara, zapatos deportivos blancos y un brillo labial claro. Incluso tome prestada la raqueta de tenis de mi papá.

El chico nerd no me reconoció cuando pase a su lado en la cocina. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta que era yo y no una vecina.

-Nunca te había visto tan… bien-Dijo el, disfrazado de jugador de béisbol. Creo que iba a enfermarme justo allí.

Mis padres querían tomarme fotos, ¿Quién lo diría? Creo que mi padre al fin tendrá una foto mía que colgara con orgullo en su oficina.

Rato después, estaba en la cafetería desayunando con Shika y Sakura. Todas las miradas se centraban en mí, como si fuera una chica nueva. Al principio, fue divertido, pero luego resulto molesto. Tenia todas las miradas encima cuando vestía de negro. Tenía todas las miradas encima cuando vestía de blanco, en fin, nunca puedo pasar desapercibida. Luego, entro Sasuke disfrazado de Drácula. Cabello peinado hacia atrás, una capa negra, ondeando detrás de el, labios pintados de un ligero tono rojo y colmillos de vampiro de plástico. Lo supe enseguida, quería echarme en cara su disfraz. Pero, cuando llego junto a Neji, disfrazado de mosquetero y éste me señalo, quedo en blanco. Sus ojos me recorrían de arriba abajo. Pensé que en algún momento vendría y me diría algo estúpido, pero no se acerco a mí. ¡Genial! ¡Estaría librada de Sasuke durante todo un día!

Pero, nada dura para siempre. Menos aun si se trata de un engendro llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

En la noche, mi cesta de calabaza estaba casi llena. Mis inseparables amigos y yo habíamos recorrido toda la ciudad en busca de dulces, dejando el viejo edificio de ultimo. Aparentemente, igual que muchas otras personas. Había una fila frente a la puerta de la mansión.

-Es verdaderamente espeluznante-Escuche decir a un niño que pasaba junto a nosotros. Entonces, el chico nerd se acerco a mí.

-Vale la pena ver, Ino ¡Te encantara!-Dijo, con una sonrisa-Ah, ella es mi hermana-Dijo orgullosamente a su amigo, disfrazado de Batman, que me miraba con ojos brillantes.

-¿Viste alguna cabeza encogida o colmillos espeluznantes?-Pregunte, esperanzada.

-No-

-Entonces perdemos nuestro tiempo-

-No, no, el tipo alto es verdaderamente espeluznante. Se veía temible y ni siquiera esta disfrazado-

Quería congeniar conmigo. Era la primera vez que me presentaba a un amigo suyo.

-Ok, entonces, gracias por la información-Dije, sonriendo.

-¿Gracias? Uh… si, por supuesto, hermanita-

-Nos vemos en casa, por si quieres intercambiar algún dulce-El cabeceo y afirmo. Era como si hubiera conocido a su hermana perdida.

Sakura y yo esperamos ansiosas nuestro turno. Por otra parte, Shikamaru nos dijo que le parecía problemático esperar y que iba a casa. Cuando los chicos que estaban delante de nosotras se fueron, la puerta se cerró. Mire el golpeador de la puerta principal en forma de U y me pregunte si era la inicial del nuevo dueño. Golpee gentilmente, esperando a ver al hombre raro, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Vámonos-Sugirió Sakura, algo nerviosa.

-¡No! Hemos esperado mucho tiempo nuestro turno. Nos debe nuestros dulces.

-Estoy cansada. Hemos estado fuera de casa todo el día. Seguramente sea un hombre raro que quiere ir a la cama. Y yo también-

-No podemos irnos ahora-

-Me voy a casa, Ino-

-Creí que éramos mejores amigas-Dije, con tono de reproche.

-Y lo somos, pero estoy cansada.

-De acuerdo. Te lo cuento todo mañana.

Me quede observando el golpeador de la puerta y me pregunte que habría detrás de esa puerta de madera. Tal vez el dueño de la casa me jalaría y me mantendría secuestrada… Entonces, golpee otra vez. Y espere.

Y allí estaba él: el hombre raro. Era alto y delgado, sus manos y rostro pálidos, en contraste con su ropa negra de mayordomo, y algo bastante extraño, cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

-Lo siento señorita, pero ya no nos quedan dulces-Anuncio con un extraño acento en la voz.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni un chocolate, un pedazo de pan tostado?-

Él solo negó con la cabeza. No abrió la puerta mas de lo necesario, por lo que no lograba divisar mas allá de él. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Espere!-Me miro con cara de no entender. Saque un anillo de araña y un chocolate de mi calabaza y se los entregue-Quiero darle mi bienvenida al vecindario-Me brindo una linda sonrisa-¡Hasta pronto!-Entonces, me aleje del edificio.

Acababa de salir del terreno del edificio, cuando un horroroso vampiro interrumpió mi paz y mi felicidad.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo, chica monstruo?-Me pregunto Sasuke desde el Mercedes Benz de Neji, quien iba al volante.

-Mi madre me dijo que no hablara con extraños-Dije con dificultad, ya que me estaba comiendo un dulce.

-¿En el edificio tu sola? ¿Acaso eres retorcida?-Me echo un vistazo, que me hizo sentir escalofríos. Se veía guapísimo como Drácula.

No dije nada.

-Apuesto a que nunca haz besado a un vampiro-Dijo él, sonriendo.

-Bueno, cuando veas uno me avisas-Dije, para luego retomar mi camino. Tomo mi brazo-¡Ya basta, Sasuke!-

-Yo nunca he besado a una jugadora de tenis-Bromeó.

Empecé a reírme. Esas eran unas palabras cursis. Me beso profundamente, pero yo me separé de él. Me guió hacia el jardín del edificio.

-¿Todavía quieres ser mi novia?-Me pregunto.

-¿Me extrañaste aquel día?-Pregunte con malicia, refiriéndome al día de la fiesta de Neji.

-Por supuesto-Dijo, casi ofendido por la pregunta-Les pediré dulces-Susurro, mirando hacia la mansión.

-Ya tienen las luces apagadas, seguramente se fueron a dormir-

-Entonces, esto los despertara-Dijo, sacando una lata de spray del fondo de su capa, para luego correr en dirección al edificio.

-¡No! ¡Sasuke!-Anuncie, persiguiéndolo.

Iba a dañar lo único que vale la pena en esta patética ciudad. Agito la lata, y cuando iba a comenzar a pintar, golpeé la lata con la raqueta de mi papá. La lata de spray voló lejos, pero perdí el control de la raquera y esta también voló por los aires. Sasuke soltó un gritito de dolor. Al parecer, la lata y la raqueta no eran los únicos que habían salido lastimados.

Repentinamente, la luz de la puerta se encendió.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Sasuke!-Grite, algo asustada.

Estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo, cuando sentí algo que jamás había sentido: una presencia. Me voltee y deje escapar un sonido sordo. El miedo se había apoderado de mi voz.

Allí estaba él. No el mayordomo, ni los señores del edificio. Era un chico, un chico gótico, compañero gótico, príncipe gótico. Estaba justo frente a mí, como un caballero de la noche.

Su cabello rubio como el sol era corto y se encontraba en un curioso peinado. Sus ojos, tan rojos como los del mayordomo eran profundos, hermosos, misteriosos. Su rostro, color moreno, (N\a: Lo siento, pero es algo que amo de Naru-chan! Su adorable piel 3) tenia en sus mejillas unas curiosas marcas. Una camisa ajustada negro y naranja acompañaba a un pantalón negro.

Sentí como Sasuke comenzaba a correr. Salí de mi ensoñación y lo perseguí. Llegue hasta el Mercedes Benz de Neji.

-Llévame a casa ¡Ahora!-Neji me miro sorprendido, pero comenzó a conducir-Feliz Halloween, Neji-

**Fin del capitulo 5  
**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ^^

Cualquier error me avisan ;)


	6. Espíritu trabajador

Hi people! Que tal todo? Bien? Han comido todas sus verduras? xD bueno, en fin, me alegro de que les este gustando mi cosa a la que yo llamo "fic". Oigan, quien no se asustaria al ver a Naru a plena noche, con ojos rojos y de paso con un estupido que no te protegeria? Pues yo saldria corriendo tambien!!

Por cierto, me olvide de los agradecimientos el capi pasado xDU. Agradezco a todos por sus valiosos reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, la historia Besos de vampiro tampoco, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Ellen Schreiber. Nada me pertenece excepto el hermano de Ino xD.

**Summary: **En el aburrido pueblo de Konoha jamás ocurre nada interesante o emocionante. Hasta que llegan dos personas excepcionalmente particulares. Fic Naruino, AU.

**Besos de vampiro**

**Capitulo 6: Espíritu trabajador.**

Al día siguiente, caminaba en dirección a la clase de historia, cuando note que Sasuke iba por delante de mí. Me fije en un detalle de su vestimenta que nunca le había visto llevar: un guante de golf.

Reí bajito, pero decidí no decirle ni una palabra, y recordé que no le había contado nada a Sakura o a Shikamaru acerca de mi espeluznante encuentro con el chico de ojos rojos. Gire a verlos. Junto a mí iba el moreno, y atrás, venia Sakura. Les hice una seña para que se acercaran a mi y comencé a contarles todo en susurros.

Pero interrumpí mi relato, ya que note una figura alta y de cabello blanco en la oficina del director. ¡Era el hombre raro! Se veía más pálido de lo normal con la luz de la pequeña lámpara de la oficina. Un abrigo gris cubría su cuerpo, y colgando de su mano pálida, iba la raqueta de mi papá.

Tiré de mis amigos hacia la pared, donde podíamos escuchar la conversación sin que nos vieran.

-Señor, puede dejar la raqueta aquí, y ya podremos dar un aviso-Escuche la voz del director-¿Qué dijo que traía de disfraz la chica?-

-Un traje de jugadora de tenis, señor-Contesto la voz del hombre raro.

-¿Para Halloween?-Escuche reír al director.

-Así es. Pero prefiero mantener la raqueta conmigo. Si usted encuentra a la propietaria, ella sabrá donde encontrarla. Buen día-Jamás me espere esa respuesta del hombre raro, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar, porque estaban abriendo la puerta de la oficina. Me asuste y jalé a mis dos amigos entre protestas. Nos escondimos tras una estatua que estaba cerca. Que conveniente son a veces, ¿No?

Cuando el hombre raro estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, me di cuenta que estaba de un terrible humor. Corrí en dirección al aula de clase, ignorando las llamadas de mis dos amigos. Entonces, me encontré al idiota Uchiha no muy lejos de allí.

-¡Me debes una raqueta de tenis!-Le grité, molesta.

El me miro y sonrío con satisfacción, pero no me respondió. Lo único que pude hacer fue guardarme mi rabia y entrar al salón de clases. Lo admito, se vengó por la noche del bosque desnudo, debido a que gracias a él había perdido la raqueta de tenis de mi papá.

-¡¿Qué tu hiciste que?!-Gritó mi papá esa noche, en plena cena, cuando le dije que había perdido su raqueta.

-Bueno, no la perdí exactamente. Solo que no la tengo-Me encogí de hombros ante ese comentario.

-Entonces recupérala si sabes donde esta-Me desafío.

-¡No puedo! Además, tienes muchas raquetas-Grave error.

-¿Otras? ¡Es fácil decirlo para ti, pero esa es la única raqueta con la que puedo jugar realmente bien!-Genial. Reprimenda de papá-No se como me permití prestártela-

-Lo siento, papá…-

-Nada de lo siento. ¡Un lo siento no me hará ganar el torneo de mañana, mi raqueta sí que lo hará! ¡Tendrás que pagar mi raqueta!-

Mi cuenta bancaria solo contaba con unos diez ryo. Hice cuentas rápidamente cuentas en mi cabeza. ¡No puede ser! ¡Papá se quedaría con mi domingo hasta que tuviera alrededor de treinta!

-¡Consigue un trabajo!-Esas tres palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza ¡No puede ser! ¡Podía ser mejor que me azotara, que me castigara, es mas, que dejara de hablarme! ¡¡¡Todo, menos un trabajo!!!

Ante esas tres palabras, quede en un estado de shock. Dije que tenía sueño y subí a mi habitación. No haría un berrinche, después de todo, ya estoy bastante grande para eso. Me acosté en mi cama, luego de ponerme un pijama sencillo. En éste punto, deseaba realmente ser un vampiro. Después de todo, nunca escuche que Drácula tuviera un trabajo.

Contactos. Desearía que mi padre conociera al director de una gran empresa, o a algún rey o reina, pero definitivamente Anko Mitarashi de la agencia de viajes no era para mi.

Lo peor de todo ello era tener que presentarme tres veces por semana, con un "lindo" traje colorido, contestando llamadas con una voz melosa y hacer viajes lejanos. ¡Genial! ¡Realmente genial!

-Lo lamento, pero aquí no podrás vestirte con eso-Señalo mi vestido corto de algodón y mis botas Converse rasgadas. Entonces, miro mis labios, con labial negro-Y podrás usar labial, pero rojo o rosa-

-¿Rojo?-Dije, atemorizada.

-Si. Oh, por cierto, usaras faldas, pero no muy cortas. Podrán ser rojas, verdes o azules.

-¿Negro no?-

-No rasgado-Dijo seriamente-Uñas con esmalte rojo o rosa-Dijo, mirando mis uñas pintadas de negro.

-Ya veo…-

-Muy bien, eso es todo-Me brindo una sonrisilla.

-Gracias, creo-Mire mi reloj, la entrevista se había tomado unos 15 minutos, pero sentía que había pasado una hora-¿Me pagarás por ésta entrevista?-

-Tu padre me dijo que eras inteligente, pero nunca menciono que tenias buen sentido del humor-Sonrío-Quien sabe, tal vez quieras ser agente de viajes cuando seas grande-

-No, yo ya se lo que quiero ser-Estuve a punto de decir vampiro, recordando mis tiempos infantiles, pero decidí no comentar nada al respecto.

-¿Qué quieres ser?-

-Jugadora profesional de tenis. A ellas les regalan las raquetas-

Mi madre me compro un montón de conjuntos de todos los colores. Hizo que me probara diferentes combinaciones, cosa que no me agrado en lo absoluto. No había ni una camisa ni una falda que fuera violeta o negra. Mire la etiqueta del precio de la falda verde manzana y casi caí en otro shock. ¡Costaba casi el doble que una raqueta!

-¡Esta ropa cuesta mas dinero que una raqueta! ¡Quédate con ella y así estaremos a mano!-

Mi madre solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Seguramente todo esto le causaba bastante gracia. Y eso hacia que mi humor se fuera por el trasto.

Ahora, era la tonta de medio tiempo. ¿Cómo conocería a la nueva familia si estudiaba por la mañana y trabajaba por la tarde? Tenía que llevarme el traje en la mañana al colegio y mantenerlo en perfectas condiciones hasta después del almuerzo. Ése era mi nuevo castigo vespertino.

-¿Por qué el chico rubio no va a la escuela?-Me pregunto Sakura, a la hora del almuerzo

-Tal vez aun no se ha matriculado-Comento Shikamaru, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Si no fuera por éste estúpido trabajo, podríamos ir a investigar!-

Me daban envidia mis dos amigos. Seguramente Sakura iría a casa a ver televisión y Shikamaru se acostaría en la azotea de la escuela a mirar nubes, mientras que yo iría a un escritorio de recepción.

Anko es una encantadora chica de cabello violeta y con un fuerte carácter. Normalmente conversamos acerca de cosas triviales, y es bastante agradable conmigo. Pero, entre esas muchas conversaciones, solo una me atrajo tanto la atención, como para saber que la recordaría por el resto de mi vida.

-Aun no sabemos a que se dedica el esposo-Me dijo ella, refiriéndose a la familia de la mansión-Pero son realmente ricos. El mayordomo hace las compras cada viernes y recoge siempre ropa oscura en la tintorería los miércoles. La esposa es una chica que se ve bastante joven. Siempre lleva ropa oscura, tiene los ojos rojos, igual que su cabello, el cual es realmente largo. El chico es un rubio muy lindo de ojos azules. Según sé, se llama Naruto-

-Pero, ellos tienen un mes viviendo allí, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Yugao-Y no han podado el césped, ni han pintado las paredes-

-Bu-bueno… supongo que les gusta así-Me encogí de hombros. Ambas chicas me miraron aterradas. Estaban a punto de decirme algo, pero, al sentir que la puerta se abría, interrumpimos nuestra conversación. ¡No puede ser! ¡El hombre raro!-Tengo algo que hacer-Susurré al oído de Anko, y fui al fondo de la tienda. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue sacar copias de mi mano.

-Quisiera dos boletos para la ciudad del Remolino-Escuche que decía el hombre raro.

-¿Cuándo quisiera irse?-Pregunto melodiosamente Anko.

-Yo no iré, señorita. Es para el señor y la señora Namikaze. Ellos lo quieren para la próxima semana, durante tres meses-

-Dos asientos… ¿En turista?-Preguntó Anko, mirando curiosamente al hombre y revisando en su escritorio.

-No, no. Primera clase por favor-Respondió en seguida.

-¿Usted no irá, señor?-

-No. El chico y yo nos quedaremos-Dijo el hombre peliblanco, buscando algo entre sus bolsillos. Finalmente saco una reluciente tarjeta de crédito negra y se la tendía a Anko. Wow… creía que eran una leyenda.

-¿Los Namikaze tienen un hijo?-Preguntó Yugao, curiosa.

-Si, pero no suele salir mucho. Se la pasa todo el día escuchando música muy alto en su habitación… Después de todo, eso es lo que hacen los chicos a los diecisiete-¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Diecisiete? Entonces… ¿Por qué no estaba en el colegio?-Tiene un tutor, o como le dicen por aquí, estudia en casa-Dijo un rato después, como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento.

-¿Diecisiete?-Repitió Anko, tratando de sacarle más información al peliblanco.

-Así es, diecisiete… yendo a los cien-

-¡Le comprendo! Tengo una chica de trece y ya cree que sabe la verdad sobre la creación del universo-Interrumpió Yugao, haciendo muecas extrañas. A veces esa chica me asustaba.

Miré cómo Anko le entregaba un montón de papeles al sirviente de los Namikaze. El hombre raro los tomó y, luego de resguardarlos bajo su brazo, tomó la mano de Anko y la besó suavemente.

-Muchísimas gracias por su atención, señorita-Sonrió el peliblanco, mostrando unos perfectos y blancos dientes. Justo antes de que cruzara la puerta, dirigió su mirada hacia mí, como si supiera que ya me había visto antes. Yo me quedé de piedra, asustada, pero luego reaccioné y tomé las trece copias de mi mano, tratando de evitar a toda costa la profunda mirada del hombre de cabello blanco.

No voltee hasta que sentí que la puerta se había cerrado. Entonces suspiré, y volteé a ver a mis dos compañeras de trabajo. Anko se había quedado viendo la puerta por la que había salido el mayordomo de los Namikaze hacía unos segundos. Sus ojos estaban brillando y en sus mejillas resaltaba un fuerte color rojo. Yugao solo sonreía.

Anko era todo un caso perdido.

**Fin del capitulo 6**

Lo se, me quieren matar. Y tambien lo se, todo el mundo en el libro, cree que los Sterlings (en este caso, los Namikaze) son vampiros… pero aquí, en mi cosa (que yo llamo fic) no se corre tal rumor. En fin, agradezco los reviews y espero que me sigan escribiendo owo los adoro niños :3


	7. La primera cita

owo Holaaa! Volvii! Como estan? Todo anda bien?Eso espero ^^. Aquí estoy, con el septimo capitulo y lo que todo el mundo espera! Espero que les guste. Lo se, el titulo no es del libro, pero me gusto

Agradezco todos y cada uno de los reviews que me llegan TwT me siento orgullosa.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, la historia Besos de vampiro tampoco, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Ellen Schreiber. Nada me pertenece excepto el hermano de Ino xD.

**Summary: **En el aburrido pueblo de Konoha jamás ocurre nada interesante o emocionante. Hasta que llegan dos personas excepcionalmente particulares. Fic Naruino, AU.

**Besos de vampiro**

**Capitulo 7: La primera cita**

Era uno de los mejores días de mi vida: tenía 2000 ryo en el bolsillo del suéter de orejas de gato. Al fin había terminado mi tortura vespertina. Realmente me dolió un poco dejar de ver a Anko y a Yugao, eran dos grandes chicas. Me habían dicho que podía pasar por allí siempre que quisiera.

-¡Eres una gran chica, Ino!-Me dijo Anko, al despedirse de mi-Algún día encontraras a un chico autentico como tu-

Realmente, era la cosa mas linda que me habían dicho en toda mi vida.

Totalmente feliz, guardé mi cheque con 2000 ryos en la mesa de noche. Por unos momentos imagine en el chico autentico para mi. Entonces, el chico gótico, hijo de los Namikaze, vino a mi cabeza. Creo que ya encontré mi chico autentico. Me acosté esa noche, creyendo que nada podría destruir mi felicidad. Pero al día siguiente, mi buen humor se fue por el trasto.

Un montón de gente estaba aglomerada alrededor de mi locker. Me abrí de camino y el alma se fue a mis pies. La raqueta de mi papá colgada por una puerta y una nota: "¡Fin del juego! ¡Gano yo!" Sasuke había obtenido la raqueta de mi papá. ¿Seria de cuando vino el hombre raro a la escuela?

Me cegó la rabia. Tome la raqueta y me dirigí hacia el patio. Luego, recordé que esa era la hora de practica para el equipo de futbol. Corrí hacia el campo de futbol, el cual se encontraba en la parte trasera del instituto. Entonces, divise a un grupo de trece chicos. En el centro estaba Sasuke, quien me sonreía con superioridad. ¡El muy idiota estaba esperando el momento preciso para hacer todo! Me volvió a cegar la rabia, y cuando me di cuenta, ya me había dirigido hacia donde estaba Sasuke con paso seguro y le había dado un puñetazo en la mejilla. Ouch ¿Fue tan fuerte? Cayó sentado en el suelo, mirándome sorprendido.

-La tuve todo este tiempo. La tome del día en que vino el mayordomo. Le dije que era tu novio-Dijo, con una sonrisita.

-¿Mi novio? ¡Que asco!-

-Es mas asqueroso para mi, querida. Tu estarías saliendo con un guapísimo futbolista. ¡Mientras, yo saldría con una perdedora rara!-Sus amigos rieron… todos, menos Neji. Montón de idiotas. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea (Soy una genio, ¿verdad?)

-¿Asqueroso? ¿No eras tu quien estabas detrás de mi?-Sonreí maliciosamente.

-¿De que estas hablando, rara? ¿Ahora también estas loca?-

-¡Oh, vamos, Sasu! ¡Que no te de pena decirlo frente a tus amigos! Estas enamorado de mí-

-¡Estas demente!-Grito

-Oh, vamos, tu lo sabes muy bien-Le guiñe un ojo-Sasuke Uchiha me ama. Sasuke Uchiha me ama-Cante, con voz de niña pequeña.

-Si, claro, chica monstruo. Tengo un póster tuyo en mi cuarto-Dijo el pelinegro, con un deje de ironía.

-Quien te dejo desnudo en el bosque no fue un póster. Ni te disfrazaste de vampiro para atraer la atención de un póster. Tampoco ocultaste la raqueta de tenis de mi papá para hacer molestar a un póster-Sonreí con suficiencia-¡Me deseas tanto… y no puedes tenerme!-

Los miembros del equipo de futbol estaban sorprendidos con mi argumento. Ninguno de ellos defendió a Sasuke, pero tampoco me defendieron a mi. Sasuke tenía la cara roja. No se si era de vergüenza o de rabia. Tal vez de ambos.

Mire por última vez al equipo antes de irme al comedor, a buscar a mis dos amigos

Cuando encontré a mis amigos, nos dirigimos a un lugar que solíamos frecuentar, 7-eleven. Luego de contarles, con lujo de detalles, el relato a ambos chicos, me miraron sorprendidos, me halagaron y me dijeron un millón de veces que todo eso era verdad. Yo solo asentía con la cabeza o respondía con monosílabos. Después de todo, no creía que el chico popular estuviese enamorado de la chica perdedora no-popular.

Sakura y Shikamaru se enfrascaron en una conversación quien-sabe-de-que-cosa, la cual yo no me digne ni siquiera a escuchar, porque vi a un ángel gótico. Estaba allí, frente al mostrador, viendo los dulces. Sus hermosos ojos… ¿Azules? ¿No eran rojos la última vez que los vi? Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Una cazadora negra junto con pantalones de igual color y cabello desordenado que le agregaban un toque… erm…_ sexy_.

-El realmente es lindo-Escuche a una chica cerca de nosotros, mirando al rubio. Sentí una pequeña punzada de celos, porque el rubio miro a las chicas durante un momento, miro un momento más los dulces y luego de unos minutos, se dirigía hacia la salida con un chocolate. En medio de su pequeña caminata, me miró y me sonrió.

Las chicas cercanas a mi me miraron con odio, mientras que Sakura y Shika me miraban sorprendidos. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí como gelatina.

Esa noche, aun estaba soñando despierta con el chico gótico. Sus hermosos, misteriosos y curiosos ojos azules. Su piel bronceada y hermosa. Su cabello rubio, tan sedoso y suave a la vista… ¿Lo será también al tacto?

No preste atención a lo que me decían Shika y Saku; tampoco preste atención a alguno de sus temas de conversación. En fin, podría ser el fin del mundo y yo no me doy cuenta de ello. Mi ensoñación duro hasta hora de la cena, cuando me dirigía hacia casa. Fue entonces que vi el Porsche verde de la familia Namizake, y, conduciendo, el hombre raro. Abrí mucho mis ojos y corrí hasta mi casa. Cuando llegue, el chico nerd tenía una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tengo algo para ti-Bromeo con voz cantarina.

-No empieces con juegos tontos, no estoy de humor-

-Parece ser que ahora el cartero pasa los viernes. Y ese cartero es ese mayordomo raro-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunte, confundida.

-Él dejo esta carta para ti-

-¡Dame eso!-Exclame, abriendo mi mano.

-Olvídalo-Comenzó a correr en dirección a su habitación, y yo lo seguí. Si solamente hubiera vuelto a casa más temprano, el hombre raro me hubiera dado la carta a mí y no al chico nerd. Entro a su cuarto y lo cerró con llave. Golpee una y otra vez.

-Querida Ino-Simulo leer-Quiero que te cases conmigo y tengamos muchos hijos. Mayordomo raro-Comenzó a reír.

-¡Dámelo!-

-Solo con una condición… ¡Deja de decirme chico nerd!-

-¿Y como quieras que te diga entonces?-

-Hotaru-

-De acuerdo… ¡Dame la carta y dejare de decirte chico nerd durante un año!-

-No, no. Por siempre-

-¡Esta bien!-Dije, ya molesta

Escuche un "click", indicándome que mi hermano había abierto la puerta. Me miro durante un segundo, y luego me entrego la carta con una pequeña sonrisilla en sus pequeños labios.

-Erm… Gracias, chico ner… Hotaru-Al principio, se sorprendió de mis palabras, pero luego me sonrió, mostrando en sus ojitos azules un brillo de gratitud.

Luego de cambiarme a un ligero pijama de seda negro, me lancé a mi suave cama. Tome la carta de la mesita de noche y me dispuse a abrirla, con manos temblorosas. Temía que fuera una acusación o algo así. Me sorprendí de ver que era una invitación. _"El señor Naruto N. Uzumaki agradece la presencia de la señorita Ino Yamanaka para cenar en casa mañana a las 7:30"_ Di un grito de alegría ¡Era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida! Pero… ¿Como sabia donde vivía? ¿Y como sabia mi nombre? Con esas preguntas en mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos y me dormí en seguida.

No podía decirle nada de aquella cena a mi madre, ya que no me daría permiso. Y si yo me concedía el permiso, podría ir. Pero, mi papá dejo caer una bomba (literalmente) la mañana de aquel sábado.

-Llevare a mamá al país del Remolino!... Volaremos esta noche. Por lo que, Ino, tendrás que cuidar de Hotaru-

-¿Cuidar de Hotaru? ¡Él tiene once!-Exclamé, un poco molesta.

-Puedes localizarnos con éste numero-Mi papá me entregó un papelito con un montón de números-Te llamaremos a medianoche para cerciorarnos de que todo va bien-

-¡Pero yo tengo planes! Tengo dieciséis, papá ¡Deseo salir la noche del sábado!-Exclamé, ya de mal humor. Pero ninguno de los dos me hizo caso.

-Querida, es la primera vez que tu padre hace esto. Danos éste sábado y tu tendrás todos los que quieras-Mi mamá me beso en la cabeza y me brindó una sonrisa comprensiva. Salio por la puerta de mi habitación y yo agarre mi cabello. ¿En todos los diecisiete años que han estado casados, papá tuvo que elegir exactamente ésta noche para sorprender a mamá?

Eran las siete de la noche cuando le di las noticias a Hotaru. Usaba mi mejor ropa del sábado: un minivestido negro, mis botas de combate, un ligero maquillaje, el collar que me había regalado Sakura en mi cumpleaños y mi inseparable suéter.

-Saldré esta noche-

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¡No puedes!-

-No te preocupes, vendrá Sakura a cuidarte-

-¿En serio?-Pregunto, emocionado.

-Así es. Ya vendrá en camino-

-¡Nonono! ¡No puedes, Ino! ¡Llamare a papá si lo piensas hacer!-Se dirigió hacia el teléfono.

-¡Por favor, Hotaru!-Era la primera vez que le rogaba-¡Necesito ir! Lo entenderás cuando crezcas un poco mas-

-De acuerdo… ¡Pero regresa a medianoche!-

-Gracias, hermanito-Me permití darle un abrazo de oso.

-¿Dónde esta Sakura?-Pregunto de repente Hotaru-¡Te tienes que ir!-Repentinamente, sonó el timbre y los dos corrimos hacia la puerta.

-¡Llegas tarde!-

-¿Eh? Creí que tenía que estar aquí a las 7:30-

-¡A las 7:30 tengo que estar allá!-Suspire yo.

Soltó una risita-De acuerdo, llévate mi auto-Me entrego sus llaves-

-¿Qué tal me veo?-Pregunte, modelando mi vestido.

-¡Espeluznante!-

-Como toda una princesa de la noche-Dijo Hotaru al mismo tiempo que Sakura.

-¡Gracias!-Salí por la puerta principal, tome el carro de Sakura y me encamine hacia mi destino.

Cuando llegue, la puerta principal estaba abierta, para mi. Golpee suavemente el golpeador, y, frente a mi, apareció el hombre raro y me salido con una linda sonrisa.

-Me alegro que haya venido, señorita Ino-Dijo con su extraño acento… ¡Tal y como en una película a blanco y negro!

Me quede en el pasillo, esperando a quien me había invitado para cenar.

-Naruto vendrá pronto-Me dijo el peliblanco suavemente-¿Quiere esperar en la sala de dibujo mientras él baja?-

-Seguro-Y le brinde una pequeña sonrisa. Me guió hacia un cuarto no muy grande. Estaba decorada muy simple, con dos sillones bastante cómodos y un piano en el centro. Mire los dibujos en las paredes. Todos muy bien hechos y perfectamente coloreados. Había un Drácula, un hermoso jardín hecho solamente con colores, un cementerio y… ¿Esa no era yo? ¡Si, definitivamente era yo! Entonces, sentí una presencia detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba. Su hermoso cabello rubio estaba despeinado y se notaban algunas gotitas, como si se hubiera dado una ducha. Traía una camisa negra de seda y pantalones del mismo color.

-Siento llegar tan tarde. Estaba esperando a la niñera-Dije, avergonzada.

-¿Tienes un bebé?-

-¡No! Un hermano-

-Ya veo-Y sonrió. Era mucho mas guapo que Sasuke, aunque no se le notaba tan seguro de sí mismo-Siento haber tardado tanto, pero estaba consiguiéndote esto-Y me mostró tres flores silvestres. De pequeña me encantaban las flores, por lo que me sabía el nombre y el significado de cada una de ellas. Eran tres lilas blancas… A ver… ¿Qué significaban las lilas?... Etto… ¡Ya se! ¡Primer amor! ¿O sea que yo…? Me sonrojé hasta el último cabello. No podía ser su primer amor

-¿Son para mí?-Pregunte, sintiendo que todo se movía en cámara lenta. Las tomé, tocando suavemente sus manos, y entonces, algo me llamo la atención. ¡En su mano derecha, llevaba el añillo de araña que le había dado al hombre raro en Halloween!-Nunca me habían regalado flores, son las mas hermosas que he visto-

-Debes de tener cientos de novios-Dijo el, mirando sus zapatos, totalmente sonrojado.

-Pues… mis padres me regalaron un ramo de tulipanes cuando cumplí trece-Me encogí de hombros. Sonaba tan patético que era mejor decir "Nunca me han regalado flores porque no tengo esos cientos de novios"-Pero… ¿Por qué tres?-

-Una por cada vez que te he visto-Estuve a punto de preguntarle cuales eran. Una en Halloween y otra ayer… ¿Cuál era la tercera? Pero, entonces, apareció el hombre raro.

-La cena esta lista. ¿Desea que ponga esas en agua?-Me pregunto, señalando las flores.

-Por favor-Dije, aunque no quería separarme de ellas.

-Gracias, Kakashi-Dijo Naruto.

Naruto espero a que el peliblanco se fuera para voltearse hacia mi y tomar entre sus manos una de las orejas de gato de mi suéter.

-Que adorable-Dijo, con una sonrisa auténtica. Luego, se tomo la libertad de tomarme por mi mano derecha (¡Mas nunca me la vuelvo a lavar!) y guiarme hacia el comedor.

-Espero que tengas hambre-

-Por supuesto. Siempre tengo hambre-Coqueteo mal hecho… bueno, tendré que aprender-¿Y tu?-

-Raramente hambriento-Dijo-Pero siempre sediento-

El edificio había sido ligeramente modificado, para parecer más una mansión que un edificio. En la cena, yo me senté en el extremo de una larga mesa, y Naruto, en el otro. Kakashi cocinaba delicioso, aunque la comida del rubio estaba casi cruda. Le reste importancia al asunto. Quería saberlo todo sobre él, aunque no sabia por donde empezar.

-¿Qué haces todo el día?-Dije, cuando comenzamos a tomar el postre.

-Quería saber lo mismo de ti-

-Voy al colegio… ¿Y tu?-

-Dormir-

-¿Duermes en el día?-

-Si, ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?-Pregunto algo nervioso, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

-Bueno, la mayoría de la gente duerme en la noche-

-No soy como la mayoría de la gente-Dijo, sonriendo-Y tú tampoco lo eres. Me pude dar cuenta en Halloween. Traías un disfraz de jugadora de tenis, tienes que ser diferente cuando piensas que ese es un disfraz.

-¿Cómo conseguiste información de mi?-

-Bueno, se supone que Kakashi te entregaría la raqueta de tenis a ti, pero un chico rubio dijo que era tu novio, y le dio tu nombre y dirección para defender su historia… Aunque, al ver como le pegabas con la raqueta en Halloween, creí que no era tu novio-

-Y no te equivocas, ese idiota no es mi novio-Hice un puchero inconscientemente, a lo que él solto una pequeña carcajada.

-Eres tan linda…-Y, de nuevo, me sentí de gelatina.

Cuando terminamos nuestro postre, Naruto me guió hacia la salida. Nos recostamos en el pasto húmedo y miramos las estrellas en silencio, o con algún comentario simple. Ambos temiendo romper el hermoso momento. Nos tomamos las manos, tal vez conscientemente. Tal vez inconscientemente. Lo mire durante unos minutos. Era hermoso, perfecto. Solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: quería besarle.

-Imagino que tienes muchos amigos-Dijo el, aun mirando las estrellas.

-Solo dos… Sakura y Shikamaru son las únicas personas que me aceptan por quien son y no me dicen rara-

-No creo que seas rara… te pareces mucho a mi-Dijo-Tú no me miras como raro-

-Pateare a quien lo haga-

Él sonrió. Entonces, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. ¿Era normal sentirse como gelatina tan seguido? Su caricia me relajó, por un momento pensé que estaba soñando, un sueño perfecto. Entonces, sin pensar en mis actos, rodé y quede sobre él. Por un momento se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió de nuevo. Espere que me besara, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. ¡Por supuesto que no se movía, lo tenia apresado! ¿En que estaba pensando?

Me senté en el pasto, sonrojada, y sentí que mi celular móvil se había caído de mi bolsillo. Mira la hora… Nueve… Diez… Once… Doce.

-¡Me tengo que ir!-

-¿Tan pronto?-Capté el tono decepcionado en su voz.

-Mis padres están en el país del Remolino y me iban a llamar a medianoche, para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Si no estoy allí, me castigaran por toda la eternidad-Entramos juntos a la mansión, para tomar mis flores-Gracias por las flores, la cena y las estrellas. Ha sido maravilloso-

-Gracias a ti por venir-Y besó suavemente mi mejilla.

Aun sentía sus labios sobre mi mejilla cuando tome el auto de Sakura para volver a casa. Cuando llegue, Hotaru se dirigió hacia mi, corriendo.

-Sakura esta hablando con papá-Me susurro, mirando las flores.

-Gracias-Dije bajito a Sakura cuando llegue hasta el teléfono.

-No sabia que Sakura estuviera tan interesada en el país del Remolino-Dijo mi padre-La traeré la próxima vez. Me ha dicho que han pasado toda la noche viendo películas. ¿Drácula por centésima vez?-

-No, es una nueva. Se llama besos de vampiro-

-¿Está buena?-

-Le doy cinco estrellas-

**Fin del capitulo 7**

¡Lo se! Quedo un poquito mas largo owo. Espero que les guste con todo y la miel que le puse w.

¿Reviews?


End file.
